Naval power(Or, Remnant dicovers naval ships)
by A Death Trooper
Summary: In an explosion of Dust, Magic and some technology, three fleets of warships have appeared in Remnant! So far, it seems that all but one is friendly...But can the world of Remnant secure alliances with the fleet against their enemies? And...can Professor Ozpin explain himself to the summoned fleet? Read to find out!


The island of Vytal, once the host of the historic peace talks between the Kingdoms of Mantle, Vale, Mistral and Vacuo, was once again housing a summit. This time however, the talks weren't about war at all: Rather, the talks were about an anomaly, something that couldn't be explained with Dust or Semblances. General of the Armies James Ironwood, the leader of Atlas, slammed his fist on the table.

"Ozpin! Care to explain why there is a fleet of warships-Warships-Sailing into my ports?" The furious Council behind him, representing the Civilian government, nodded. "Yes. We would like to know!"

The leader of Menagerie, Ghira Belladonna, nodded. His face was set in a grimace, and his eyes were scanning Ozpin for any clues on his own opinion on the matter. "Same with General Ironwood: I would like to know why for some reason eight ships just sailed into Menageries harbors, fired their weapons, and deployed invasion troops!"

The other members of the summit looked at each other, until one representative growled. "I will do it then. As I speak for both Mistral and Vacou, I want to know the same thing as both General Ironwood and Chieftain Belladonna, but one more thing: I want to know just how you managed to magically summon multiple fleets of ships out of nowhere, and if you know if they speak our language."

Ozpin himself quietly grumbled. "I and multiple students were experimenting with Dust, Semblances and some technology. And no, I don't know if they speak our language." The response was blunt, as if he had to explain it more than one hundred times earlier. Given that he had the biggest Huntsman Academy in recent history and many had seen the fleets from special CCT transmissions, he probably had. Ironwood sighed as he placed his scroll on the table.

"Luckily for us, we didn't immediately sent in our troops who began to bombard the ships with fireballs." He looked at the Chieftain, who huffed and looked away. "Instead, we sent in our ambassador: Specialist Schee. Specialist, what can you tell us about those ships?" The scroll had activated, and a holographic Winter Schnee had popped up. "Yes sir! From what I have gathered, our ships are from a nation named the Großdeutsches Reich." Right next to her appeared a photograph from one of the men on the ship. He was clothed in an elaborate uniform, and had some sort of sword in a scabbard on his left hip.

"This is Großadmiral Jerich Seindrich. His rank in basic English means Grand Admiral, and he is the commander of the fleet until he has come in contact with his government back home. His flagship is the DKM Tirpitz, which is equipped with eight main cannons and numerous secoundaries." The image of the Admiral changed to that off his ship, with some estimates on how fast the vessel was and how strong its armaments were. "If that is all sir?" James nodded, and Winter disconnected.

The representative for both Vacuo and Mistral also placed her scroll on the table. "We also sent in our diplomats." The Scroll began to show an holographic man, dressed in a simple dress uniform. "This is, and pardon me if I pronounce it wrong, Gensui Kaigun Taishō-" She coughed and emptied her glass water in her mouth, "-Youto Hamatsukaze." Another cough found its way out of her airpipe. The hologram began to change, also showing a naval vessel. This one was however different than the one earlier shown: Its deck was flat, and the superstructure was located on a protrusion located on the left of the ship. "This is his flagship, and from what we managed to translate, it is called an aircraft carrier, and her name is Taiho, the first ship of the Taiho class carriers. Two are in the fleet, with the second one called the Shinano."

General Ironwood looked at the ship with an eyebrow raised, until he finally gave a small sigh. "Since the Chieftain has no first hand intelligence on his ships, I am assigning the codename Fog to them." The gathered looked at him as if he was crazy. "We don't have the foggiest idea who or what they are?" Ozpin executed a facepalm. "James..." James looked cross. "No? What do you propose then? Nothing, because I am not changing twenty stacks of military and civilian paperwork for you. Now, the most dangerous ship at the moment is this one."

His Scroll lighted up once more, showing a massive vessel. "This is the main threat. A vessel with a main armament of nine guns, and who-knows-how-many secondary batteries." The flag it was sailing under drew eyebrows: It was one never seen in Remnant. Said flag was a series of bars, with a collection of stars in the upper left corner.

 _ **This is a line-This is a line**_

 **New story! Yes, I will update my other ones, just give me time!**

 **Yes, I have the Americans, Japanese and Germans dropped in Remnant, all with their own fleets! To prevent one side from overpowering the other, I am giving them all a balanced fleet. Each side has some forty ships, and expect some historic ones to pop up!**

 **A Death Trooper, signing off.**


End file.
